


Bucky's Hair

by TheVillain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, cuteness, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Steve loves Bucky and his hair. Bucky doesn't mind one bit. (Bucky loves Steve, too.)





	Bucky's Hair

Bucky sighed and layed his back against Steve's chest as they lounge together on their bed. Steve's back, pressed up against the headboard. Steve gently takes the hair tie out of Bucky's hair and slides it on his wrist before picking up the wooden hairbrush with the soft bristles from their night table.

"Okay, Buck?" Steve asks his sleepy partner.

It had been a rough week and both Bucky and Steve had been battered and injured many times on their missions. They were tired, especially Bucky, who was just starting to work with the team.

"You did really well this past week." Steve compliments Bucky, gently scratching Bucky's scalp and massaging any area's near his temples which might have residual tension.

"Mmmm." came Bucky's mumble of a reply.

They were freshly showered and Bucky was in a content lull and Steve just happy to spend a little down time with his husband. They got married a year prior and never looked back. They had always loved each other so it was only natural.

"Try to stay awake a little longer, babe. Just give me a few minutes." Steve cranes his neck a little and kisses Bucky's cheek. Bucky smelled of the slightly musky soap they use and having his face so close to Bucky's always made Steve's stomach clamp up in the best way.

"I know, I know. Fuckin' tired is all. Remind me to never take Stark's advice again." Bucky groaned. Steve smiled a little even though Bucky couldn't see him and finally pulled the first stroke of the brush into his hair. It was so soft, so Bucky.

Quietly, Steve brushed his husband's hair while Bucky stayed still.

"S'actually kinda nice." Bucky says, feeling surprisingly relaxed by Steve's gentle motions and the sound of the brush running through. It was domestic, simple, almost intimate. It was a step out of the hell of a world they live in.

"Yeah?" Steve asked, not expecting that from Bucky. After all, Bucky was the one who was a little reluctant at first when Steve suggested it, thinking it was stupid.

"I like it too, baby." Steve continued, planting a sweet kiss on the top of Bucky's head. Steve closed his eyes and let his nose nuzzle him warmly.  
Steve kept brushing, managing to get a knot or two out without Bucky complaining too much.

"Ouch. Steve!"

Steve chuckled. "That's what you get for putting it into a sloppy bun all the time.. not that I don't think you look sexy like that."  
Bucky smiled too and rolled his eyes. "You always think I look sexy."

"Can't help it." Steve replied, even blushing slightly. Bucky turned around and placed his hands on either side of Steve's face, drawing him in for a kiss. "I fucking love you, Rogers."

Steve kissed Bucky back and held him close. "I love you more, you jerk."

Yeah, Steve loved him. (And his hair.)

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Stucky with me! [MY TUMBLR](http://www.ortizshinkaroff.tumblr.com)


End file.
